<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me Sweetly, Kiss Me Softly by StarkerKeyz, theMadStarker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025832">Love Me Sweetly, Kiss Me Softly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerKeyz/pseuds/StarkerKeyz'>StarkerKeyz</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker'>theMadStarker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Bunny Hybrid Peter Parker, Fluff and Smut, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Peter Parker, Wolf Hybrid Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:46:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerKeyz/pseuds/StarkerKeyz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little discrete sniff gives Peter so much intel on his new customer. His scent reminds Peter of warm summer nights and maybe oak?</p><p>Peter likes warmth. Peter likes summer nights.</p><p>"Wow, buddy, calm that nub down," Ned laughs behind him as he passes by.</p><p>Tony hides his laugh behind a hand, knowing he couldn't possibly hide his fangs. His tail lifts higher in excitement and starts wagging stiffly back and forth as he waits, hoping that the stalling and the bouncing is a good sign. It’s been ages since Tony tried dating someone, and never a bunny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Honey Bunny and Other Sweet Treats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mads💗: So. This was meant to be a one shot, first of all and we had plans to post this on Vday and didn't finish on time 😅. Second, our RPs have gone from complete smut to… this? 😂 I swear, the intention is smutty though 😱 and it will be! ...Later.</p><p> </p><p>Keyz 💖: It was supposed to be a one shot! But then, we kept building up the world and thinking up ideas for more and more interactions. This is the longest we’ve gone without writing smut!</p><p>Warnings:  TOOTH ROTTING FLUFF (for nooow), intersex omegas, naughty but innocent Peter?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter isn't even fully awake when he reaches for the slim dildo on his bedside table. His body knows the motions and he's able to slip it inside with a sigh of contentment.</span>
</p><p>His body is sleep warm and lazy but the building orgasm has no problem reaching its peak. It only takes a couple of thrusts of the toy since Peter's well versed in getting himself off. He doesn't even need to touch his cock before his body shudders in completion, slick and cum soaking into the towel he had laid beneath him before he fell asleep last night.</p><p>He drifts back into lazy dreams for a few minutes more and then finally rouses.</p><p>The thin blanket gets tossed to the side and he stretches long, lean limbs before finally sitting up. His dildo is on the bedside table again and he takes it along for his shower.</p><p>It's his daily routine and he makes it to work on time for his shift.</p><p>His ears, long and the same sandy brown as his hair, gently flop as he bounces into work, a beaming smile on his face. It may disgruntle some of the other workers, morning people, they are not, but they expect it of Peter.</p><p>His fluffy little tail pokes out from his bottoms and it wiggles in excitement as he ties on his apron.</p><p>"Register duty," MJ tells him gruffly.</p><p>"You got it!" Peter chirps back.</p><p>It's another perk of being his kind. Bunny pheromones tend to lull customers into a cheerful mood so it's like they're getting a shot of espresso before they even get their coffee. There are downsides to it, but Peter tries not to dwell on it.</p><p>He's still signing into the register when the first customer arrives.</p><p>"One second, sir," Peter says, just making sure the customer doesn't think they're being ignored. "Registers always take a bit to start up… Ah– what can I get started for you…?"</p><p>“Tony, gorgeous. I’ll have a large caramel macchiato, sub almond milk.” Tony winks at the cute omega bunny boy that’s been fluttering around behind the counter with a happy little bounce.</p><p>He didn’t think rabbits really did that outside of TV but here -Tony looks at the nametag- Peter is, bouncing around with a smile and a tail wiggle and it's bringing up Tony’s day just seeing the chipper young man getting set up.</p><p>Tony flicks his triangular ears in the direction of someone laughing from further in the cafe and then centers back on Peter. All that movement draws Tony’s predator instincts like a magnet. The alpha instincts on top make him want to pin the bunny to one of the coffee machines and attempt to fuck the bounce out of his step.</p><p>Peter calls out the order, the words barely registering in his head before they flow out his mouth. He does an excited little wiggle when the machine is ready and then he's punching in the order with quick, dextrous fingers.</p><p>"Large caramel… macchiato," Peter confirms, "almond milk!"</p><p>Tony can’t take his eyes off of the happily wiggling cutie. Just watching Peter prance around with a smile and a bob of his fluffy tail was a mood enhancement. He’d heard that rabbits could do that with their pheromones if they aren’t terrified of the wolf hybrid nearby.</p><p>He’s never been around a bunny not scared of him. This is nice.</p><p>Peter finally glances up, a smile on his face.</p><p>"That'll be–" Peter barely pauses when he gets a look at his first customer, but recovers quickly. "$5.53, Tony!"</p><p>It's a new customer! And– Peter's eyes grow wide because he looks like–</p><p>His eyes dart to the number of customers in line. It's the morning rush and he pouts a bit to himself when he realizes he can't take the time to talk to this new customer. To Tony.</p><p>Tony smiles and makes sure his teeth, and subsequently, his fangs, don’t show. He doesn’t want to scare the bunny away with his hunger and he’s aware that his very pheromones can set some prey types on edge instinctively.</p><p>He’s got a hint of wildness to his scent that no dog would ever bring to the table. His fangs are just a little too long, his eyes just a little too intent, and his tail just a little too stiff.</p><p>“Long shift today?” Tony asks casually.</p><p>He takes a discreet sniff, nostrils flaring out as he tries to subtly figure out if Peter's single without asking outright. He likes the challenge of using his senses to sleuth it out as much as he wants to avoid the embarrassment of being rejected if Peter has a girlfriend or boyfriend.</p><p>He doesn’t smell another person but he does catch the deep notes of relaxation and lingering sex that come from masturbation. It makes Tony imagine Peter naked and wonder how soon he could get him there again.</p><p>Tony’s tail wags fluidly behind him with the idea of seeing when this cute bunny might have a break. He might be able to wait for it and chat him up some more if it’s soon.</p><p>His tail freezes when he realizes Peter can’t possibly have one coming up if he just got here. Then it droops, hanging down the back of one leg and staying there. Tony’s smile drops to a polite lip curl.</p><p>Peter probably gets asked out all the time on the clock anyway. Bad idea, really.</p><p>Behind him, Peter's fluffy tail is going crazy with excitement. He recognizes that Tony is a wolf. There's no other excuse for why the hairs at the back of his neck tingle with warning.</p><p>But even though the instincts are there, Peter's become very good at ignoring them. They live in a modern society and those prey instincts are just relics of the past.</p><p>They do some pretty exciting things to his body though. Peter gets a burst of adrenaline which he tricks his mind into translating as excitement.</p><p>It's another reason why they like to put him up front. Bunnies give off those yummy scents but Peter was particularly good at <em>not</em> being prey, no matter what his instincts scream at him.</p><p>So it's easy for his scent to remain carefree and inviting and for Tony, he thinks it even deepens in curiosity. He's never met a wolf before…</p><p>Tony's dark ears catch Peter's attention and he just wants to reach out and see how velvety smooth the fur is.</p><p>"Oh…! Yes," Peter laughs, face going a bit pink when he realizes he's been keeping Tony waiting on an answer. He fidgets a bit with the little bow tie they have him wear.</p><p>Tony’s eyes and ears both flick down at the motion, honing in on Peter’s throat where the bowtie lies on his neck. Tony’s pupils expand like he’s on the hunt. His tail shoots up so fast he knocks the person crowding behind him into giving him more breathing room.</p><p>Peter's been through this often enough that he recognizes an opening when he sees one. Usually, he brushes them off, playing ignorance and claiming naivety. It's not really a good idea to give out his shift hours but…</p><p>A quick little discrete sniff gives Peter so much intel on his new customer. His scent reminds Peter of warm summer nights and maybe oak?</p><p>Peter likes warmth. Peter likes summer nights.</p><p>"Wow, buddy, calm that nub down," Ned laughs behind him as he passes by.</p><p>Tony hides his laugh behind a hand, knowing he couldn't possibly hide his fangs. His tail lifts higher in excitement and starts wagging stiffly back and forth as he waits, hoping that the stalling and the bouncing is a good sign. It’s been ages since Tony tried dating someone, and never a bunny.</p><p>Peter freezes again but then pretends it didn't even happen. His tail continues twitching, he can't really control that part and Ned knows it.</p><p>"I usually have a break around one…" Peter offers, heart skipping beats. He tries for casual and his fingers curl to stop them from playing with his ear. "If you're around."</p><p>“I could make the time,” Tony offers.</p><p>It’s hours away yet. He drums his fingers on the counter and then picks up the pen used for receipts. He scribbles his number on a spare scrap of torn receipt and slides it over to Peter, fingers lingering.</p><p>Peter's eyes dart to the tiny slip of paper before his hand shoots out to take it. His face blushes pink and he knows it's futile to try hiding this from Ned and MJ but he still tries.</p><p>He knows he should assure Tony that he shouldn't be inconvenienced just for him but he can't bring himself to say the words. Their fingers brush and Peter's heart quickens even more.</p><p>"I'd really like that," he says with a smile.</p><p>He tucks the note into a pocket in his apron for safekeeping.</p><p>“Maybe we could get something to eat after your shift sometime, too?” Tony hopes he’ll say yes. The little omegan bunny smells so fresh and bright, like springtime grass and freshly bloomed flowers. Growing, ripe, fertile.</p><p>Tony feels like an asshole for thinking such stereotypes.</p><p>To Tony, Peter smells ready for sex and adventure. Like he would be perfectly at home taking a tumble with someone in the middle of a hike. Like he’s definitely gotten grass stains on his knees from fucking in a meadow. Like the athletic cutie wouldn’t say no to being held against a large oak tree and knotted-</p><p>Tony clears his throat and pins his ears back with a chiding shake to his own foolish head. He needs to be better than that. No one deserves to be stereotyped into a cock slut just because they were born with certain ears and tail.</p><p>“Your pick.” Tony doesn’t want to come across as more of an ass by asking if Peter's vegetarian. Is that insulting to assume? Tony hasn’t been around enough prey animals he wants to make a good impression on to know.</p><p>The request surprises Peter but in a very good way. His smile turns sweeter and he leans forward, drawn in by the wolf's charm.</p><p>"I'll think of something," he says, meaning he'll be frantically texting everyone he knows for a good place to take a wolf. "Maybe I'll have something if you do stop by at one."</p><p>“Looking forward to it,” Tony says in answer, leaning forward in mirror to Peter. His ears are fixed onto Peter, not even flicking away to catalog the hiss of steam and blaring of alarms.</p><p>It almost feels like the world has narrowed down to the two of them and Peter's more than happy to remain in that bubble.</p><p>Until Ned pops it.</p><p>"Large caramel macchiato, almond milk," Ned calls out, "For Tony!"</p><p>Peter straightens, eyes darting back to the screen. His ears swing back, one covering his right eye. "Oh, um, $5.53."</p><p>His face feels so warm and he feels a bit embarrassed to have gotten so smitten by a mere two minute conversation. He tucks the floppy ear back, giving a flustered smile.</p><p>Tony can’t stop grinning as he fishes his wallet out and pays. He makes sure their hands brush again when he gives Peter a cash tip, winking at the blushing bunny. He wants to be allowed to brush his ear back for him next time.</p><p>“I’ll see you at 1, Peter.” Tony tips his caramel macchiato at him in salute and steps out of the way to let him get back to his job.</p><p>Peter's eyes trail after him as though his brain hasn't gotten the message that he's at work. Of course, he snaps back to attention when the next customer, a regular, clears their throat.</p><p>"See you," Peter sighs out, head completely in the clouds and heart in la la land.</p><p>Tony makes his way out of the cafe and back to his day with one more meeting on the books.</p><p>Internally, he’s giddy to have a shot with someone so smoking hot and unbelievably cute. And his <em>smell</em>!</p><p>Tony just wants to bury his nose right in the source of all that beautiful freshness. He could feel his gums aching and saliva pooling in his mouth already and shakes his head, slapping at his own cheek for focus when he's sure the bunny couldn’t possibly see him being so weird.</p><p>“Okay. Time to get everything I had planned up to dinner done before noon.”</p><p>Tony sips at his drink. His mind drifts back to Peter.</p><p>Should he bring chocolates? Could bunny hybrids eat chocolate? Hybrid canines could eat up to four pounds of the stuff before it reached toxicity levels and was considered normal to gift out in small, elaborately wrapped packaging. Maybe Pepper would know…</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tony arrives with flowers that smell like Peter and a little fancy clear bag of oatmeal and carrot bunny cookies in his pocket that Google told him is the most coveted brand on the market. Pepper had told him to only bring one or the other but he couldn’t decide and leaving one behind made his tail flick and swish agitatedly, leg bouncing with stress.</p><p>So he has both to present.</p><p>He pushes through the door with his free hand and scans for Peter. He automatically begins cataloging the many scents swirling around the shop; identifying people, machines, ingredients, cleaners and more so that he has a map of the place visually and through olfactory within moments.</p><p>His tail goes high and side to side when he spots the bunny, ears alert. He sweeps through the tables and up to Peter in a flash, holding out the flowers with another carefully subdued smile.</p><p>“Hello, beautiful. Thanks for letting me see you again so soon.” Tony sweeps the cookies up out of his pocket and gives them to Peter on top of the flowers. “I hope you like them as much as the reviews say you should.”</p><p>Whatever Peter's expecting come 1 PM, it isn't this. Truth be told, the bunny was a ball of nervous energy in the past half hours, worried that the wolf wouldn't show.</p><p>Seeing Tony walk through the doors of their little cafe has Peter so giddy with happiness that he isn't sure how his feet are still on the ground.</p><p>The sight of the flowers already has his eyes growing wide but he recognizes the brand of cookies Tony gives him. They're a very well known brand of cookies and they're expensive too. Peter has only allowed himself to buy them a couple of times a year as a treat for him and May so this unexpected treat has Peter's mouth dropping.</p><p>He takes both items, looking at one and the other then back at the waiting wolf.</p><p>Tony waits for Peter’s verdict with a small dance of weight between his feet and a continuous wagging of his tail. He holds back from nudging the treats closer or barking to prompt a reaction, just barely. Peter’s wide eyed silence was starting to make him wonder...</p><p>The wolf let out a tiny whimper as the seconds ticked by. Was he wrong? Did he pick a bad brand?</p><p>"Oh, thank God," Peter blurts out, "I wasn't sure if you just wanted to talk or just be friends or– I don't know, maybe get a free coffee now and then but– but you… you like me? Like… maybe…"</p><p>He's babbling, he knows he is and what's embarrassing is he does quick anxious little wiggles in place as he talks. He clutches onto the flowers then makes a worried sound when he realizes he might be crushing them.</p><p>They're a sturdy bunch though and he's relieved to see that not even a single petal was bent.</p><p>“I’m glad you like them and no, I definitely didn’t mean just friends. Not for this and not for that dinner invite. I want to get to know you better and maybe… I mean, if you’re single and I’m single…” Tony needs to stop talking. ‘If you’re single and I’m single’ like that isn’t how typical dating worked. The wolf shakes his head at himself, furry little ears flicking in self disapproval, and hopes Peter will overlook his awkwardness.</p><p>"Honey Bunnies…" Peter says in awe then realizes something else. His eyebrows twitch as he realizes. "Wait, how did you even get these? This flavor isn't supposed to be out until next month."</p><p>Honey brown eyes look at the wolf with barely veiled delight. If someone accused Peter of being a puppy right now instead of a bunny, he wouldn't even fault them for the mistake.</p><p>This has to be puppy love...</p><p>"I love these things," Peter says. "I– I shouldn't even ask how, right? They're a gift so I should just be saying thank you."</p><p>Tony is glowing from Peter’s reactions to his presents. He takes a seat across from the bunny and leans forward, ears and eyes focused with laser intensity on the cutest bunny on the planet.</p><p>“I looked up the flavors and ordered the one that sounded best to me, honestly.”</p><p>He knew he’d be the one eating it if Peter didn’t like it and paid extra for the gamble. Oatmeal and carrot sound pleasant enough to him.</p><p>Oatmeal and wheatgrass? Barley and broccoli? Not really appetizing to a wolf that grew up on the iron rich delicacies of lamb chops and steak and learned to navigate dinner parties with the refined taste of sushi and caviar.</p><p>Tony yips quietly to himself to refocus on Peter at present, a small sound he’d taught himself (with Rhodey’s help) that no one else should be able to hear in the cafe.</p><p>College had been a nightmare of sounds and smells distracting him until his friend taught him self direction through vocal cues. Something they did in the military, he’d said, but Tony thinks he was just covering up whatever therapist technique it was. Probably meant for dogs.</p><p>Tony’s ears twitch and his eyes scrunch the slightest as he notices himself drifting again. He yips firmly to himself and then tunes back into the person he actually wants to pay attention to.</p><p>“I was wondering why they’re called Honey Bunnies the more I read. Most of the cookies use grains and vegetables for the main flavor.” Tony shrugs a shoulder. He doesn’t handle marketing in his company for a reason. He smiles at Peter and ducks his head, almost like a bow as both hands settle flat on the table. “I can bring you a new flavor next time if you like?”</p><p>That sounds like heaven but Peter can't possibly accept.</p><p>He shakes his hard so hard that his long ears swing side to side.</p><p>"You don't have to!" He tells the wolf, "I-I mean… They're hard to get sometimes… a real pain… And besides, even these will last me a while."</p><p>It may or may not be true. He hasn't tried these and he might just as well scarf them down if they're that good. They're always that good though… He'd be lucky if he could save some for May to try.</p><p>Tony waves off Peter’s concerns about money. He doesn’t expect any kind of favor system or to get presents of equal cost. He gets the people he likes material things because seeing them light up and enjoy them makes him warm and excited.</p><p>He likes hunting down the perfect gift and preening from a job well done when it's well received. So if Peter likes those special honey-not-honey cookies, then Tony will get him as many as he can stand to eat.</p><p>Peter tucks his unruly ear back into place, peeking at the wolf with a smile.</p><p>"And, um, they're called Honey Bunnies cause… cause the founder was a non-rabbit kind who wanted to give his doe something to munch on…" Peter says with wide eyes.</p><p>Considering Tony hadn't known, there's no way he could've planned some sort of meaning behind the gesture. But… considering he bought it for Peter, isn't it the same, anyway?</p><p>“Ahh… I see I’m not the first to fall for a cute pair of ears then, huh?” Tony reaches out and gently tucks Peter’s ear away for him. His eyes sparkle a little and he enjoys the simple pleasure of feeling how absolutely velveteen Peter’s ear is below his fingertips.</p><p>Peter’s cheeks warm up and he knows his tail is twitching in excitement. He tries not to let it get to his head but it may be too late.</p><p>He boldly reaches over to squeeze the wolf's hand before his nerves get the best of him. A moment later and those same fingers retreat.</p><p>"I… can be your honey bunny if that's what you want?" Peter almost squeaks.</p><p>Is this how flirting is done? He's never really cared to try… He just hopes he's not making a fool of himself</p><p>Tony reaches out for Peter and repeats the motion back, squeezing his hand gently. He leaves his hand over Peter’s instead of pulling back as the bunny had done, smiling broadly enough to show off his upper and lower canines and sharpened incisors.</p><p>The bunny's eyes can't get any wider but his breath does catch at the sight of Tony's fangs. That sweet adrenaline courses through him once more, warning him to run but Peter's fascinated.</p><p>“Of course, I’d love that! I’m definitely going to get you more cookies though, if you’re going to be my honey bunny and all.” Tony winks outrageously, flopping his ears with it to add even more comedy to the effect.</p><p>The little ear wiggle is adorable and only makes Peter want to reach out and touch them. Coupled with the wink, Peter ends up beaming at the wolf, disarmed and maybe a bit enamored.</p><p>Looking at Tony, Peter can't imagine how anyone can be afraid of him.</p><p>"If you insist, I won't say no," Peter says and it comes out a bit shyly.</p><p>He's out of his depth here and he doesn't want to seem ungrateful or to give Tony the wrong idea. He turns his hand over and twists their fingers together in a loose hold.</p><p>Peter is so unbelievably sweet and pure. Tony wants to lean over and kiss the breath out of him to seal the deal, but it feels almost wrong to be so forward with the bunny boy. This is literally their first date, ever, so Tony can wait and be a gentleman.</p><p>Judging by how hesitantly Peter had touched his hands just now and how flustered he was receiving the presents, he's either incredibly good at acting or very inexperienced and nervous.</p><p>He’ll let Peter set the pace in either case. He could keep it in his pants and his hands to himself for as long as Peter needs to feel ready. No pressuring or assuming.</p><p>Even drop dead gorgeous bunny boys like Peter could be virgins.</p><p>“Can I still take you out to dinner sometime? When are you free?” Tony swishes his tail behind him and resists the urge to slide his hands forward and scent the backs of Peter’s hands with his wrists.</p><p>He's being a gentleman. He's going to go slow. He could do this, for Peter.</p><p>"My shift ends in three hours," Peter says automatically. He blinks when he realizes how eager it sounds. "But my next day off is Thursday…"</p><p>Thursday seems so far away and Peter's little bunny heart wants to curl up at the thought of not seeing the wolf until then. But he has to play it cool.</p><p>He doesn't realize it but his lips pucker into a gentle pout.</p><p>Tony wants to suck that pout between his fangs and keep it safe. He’s almost panting after Peter, the cute bunny managing to turn his head in circles with just a smile or a pout.</p><p>Tony is a wolf but he's charming and easy-going. He doesn't trigger any of Peter's instincts besides the normal ones that predator scents incite in him. For Peter, he feels relaxed and doted upon.</p><p>How could he not? He has pretty flowers that he knows MJ was eying earlier and Honey Bunnies that Ned will try to steal. He wouldn't take a courting gift from his best friend….</p><p>… Is the wolf courting him…?</p><p>Tony takes one hand off Peter and reaches into his pocket with the other to grab up his phone. He doesn’t want to stop touching Peter now that he’s been allowed.</p><p>That’s probably too intense, isn’t it? Especially for a first date? Tony doesn’t want to scare Peter off by going too fast...</p><p>Peter feels like he's blurted out too many embarrassing questions already. Tony's already shown his interest and while that reassures him, the bunny worries about some other things. This being the first person he's ever wanted to know better in a more intimate sense, he realizes that what he wants may be fast for the wolf.</p><p>Bunnies would already be humping by now. May not even exchange names because who needs names when that itch needs scratching…? Peter's always been a bit different though.</p><p>Or so he thought. Looking at the wolf's roguish smile, he feels his insides warm and his belly clench with excitement.</p><p>His fingers twitch beneath Tony's but he gives the wolf another smile. He'll behave… He doesn't want to scare Tony off with all those intense rumors about bunnies that happen to be true…</p><p>Reluctantly, thinking the twitch meant he’d overstayed his welcome, Tony places both hands on his phone. He uses the tech as a prop to keep his hands full and fiddling and not grabbing the bunny’s soft hands back up and holding on like a creep.</p><p>Peter already misses the warmth from Tony's hands but he doesn't chase after him even when his instincts want him to.</p><p>“I work pretty much every day but a lot of it I can do from my phone. So just let me know if another day or something works better, don’t be afraid about me not making it.” Tony says to his phone, both ears pointing at Peter and betraying where his attention truly is. He doesn’t dare look up at Peter.</p><p>Valentine’s day is this Friday.</p><p>Peter might not even want to celebrate. They just met and Valentine’s could be a pretty big deal to some couples. Or maybe Peter wouldn’t feel comfortable spending it with a new paramour. There are so many good, sound, logical reasons Peter could say no. Tony doesn't want to pressure him and will leave it up to the omegan bunny to decide.</p><p>He really, really hopes, though.</p><p>Peter leans forward and lets his fingertips brush against the back of Tony's hand. It barely does so but even this bit of contact makes him happy.</p><p>It's Monday…. And Peter normally does not like Mondays but perhaps he has to change his mind on that. He feels giddy just looking at the wolf.</p><p>"Um, well I'm working every day until Saturday…"</p><p>Tony tries not to let his disappointment show. It’s not Peter’s fault he’s scheduled that day and can’t rearrange his entire work schedule for a sudden, intense new interest like Tony. Peter's still willing to entertain a second date and Tony needs to focus on that positive instead of the other negative.</p><p>There are other big events they could spend together in the future. Tony will have to plan ahead, that’s all.</p><p>Peter subconsciously tugs on his ear with his free hand as he considers what to say.</p><p>"I work late tomorrow… But I get out the same time on Wednesday and Thursday… Friday, I'm supposed to close," he says as he mentally ticks off his work schedule.</p><p>He creeps his fingers closer until he can gently rest them on top of Tony's wrist. He can feel the strong steady pulse right there and it feels like his heartbeat resets to mimic it.</p><p>Tony feels his ears and tail drooping in pleasure when Peter’s slender fingers come to rest right on his scent gland, bold and soft at once. Peter willingly scent marking himself makes Tony’s heart rate pick up the pace where it's running laps around his ribcage.</p><p>His nose and ears twitch in conjunction as he tries to sniff out what <em>Peter&amp;Tony</em> smell like off of Peter’s skin.</p><p>Grass and forest. Meadow and heat. Those weeks when spring is heating up into summer, the air simmering itself pleasantly along sweaty, flushed skin. The well seasoned frenzy of mating ruts and bountiful, fertile heats.</p><p>Alpha and omega and predator and prey and <em>Peter&amp;Tony</em>.</p><p>Peter ducks his head a bit, peeking at the wolf with a hesitant smile. "Is Wednesday or Thursday okay with you…?"</p><p>Of course, he'd like to see Tony more, but he doesn't want to be a clingy person. They'd only just met and Peter already feels he's falling for the guy.</p><p>Tony yips to focus himself, realizing he’d gotten lost in the smell of their first real scenting. He smiles widely at Peter, giddy that their scents are so compatible. He knew Peter was special.</p><p>“Wednesday or Thursday is fine. I think Thursday would be easier for me though, if you don’t have a preference?” Tony has to hold back from offering to take Peter out both nights. He can’t overwhelm the bunny or he might run.</p><p>The thought of chasing him produces a high, excited whine that he quickly bites back with a nervous glance at Peter. He doesn’t want to chase Peter to <em>scare</em> him, but he doesn’t think the truth would go over well either. Telling him, on the first date, that Tony's whining at the chance to chase him down and fuck him wherever he catches him would be a good way to get tossed on his ass.</p><p>“Sorry. Happens sometimes. Um. When I’m… looking forward to something.”</p><p>Now, Tony's blushing and looking down at his hands. He sees Peter’s fingers on his wrist and is reminded of their wonderful scent all over again. It only makes him more flustered and happy.</p><p>The sound surprises a smile out of Peter and he leans closer. He's never really been around wolf types and has only really seen them from afar. There were a couple when he was in school, but he never really paid attention to them. His ears have learned long ago to filter out those kinds of noises as background sounds so any barks or yips were generally ignored.</p><p>He thinks the sound Tony made is adorable and Peter kind of wants to hear it again. He also wants to know what other sounds Tony would make. Being a wolf… would he growl during intimate moments?</p><p>Peter's face flushes. He's not used to having these kinds of thoughts at all! But instead of weirding him out, he lets the feeling flow through him and settle.</p><p>Tony watches Peter’s facial expressions, amused at his expressive face and the dark blush that’s starting to crawl up his neck. The bunny is so cute. Tony wants to lick his plump, blushing cheeks to taste the heat and the sweetness that must be there. Peter was too pure for anything less, Tony was sure.</p><p>Peter wishes now that Tony had sat next to him just so they don't have this distance between them.</p><p>Then he perks up. His ears don't have the muscles to stand straight up but the tops do rise a bit in his excitement.</p><p>Tony’s eyes and ears zero in on the motion in a single snap. His lips part just enough to show a hint of fang and a flash of tongue as he licked his lips.</p><p>"Have you eaten yet?" Peter asks, hoping to extend their time.</p><p>He's only supposed to take a thirty minute break and he's already used a good chunk of it… But suddenly, he's famished.</p><p>"Hold on, lemme just–" He dashes off without another word, ears flopping as he rushes back to where Ned's making drinks.</p><p>Tony watches him go with no shame. Peter’s ass is a bouncy round handful and his tail is a flash of color against the cafe’s uniform that Tony wants to bite.</p><p>He hopes no one else in the cafe can see how hungry he is for something other than food.</p><p>It only takes him a few minutes and a few overdramatic claims of possibly starving to death before Ned brushes him off with a grin. There's a reason why Ned's his best friend and Peter would straight up crush him in a bear hug if he wasn't holding a cup of steaming hot coffee.</p><p>He returns to the wolf but doesn't reclaim his seat.</p><p>"Ned said I can take the rest of the day off," he says, a bit breathless.</p><p>Then, realizing the implication, he stutters a bit. "But, I mean– You don't have to spend the whole day with me, I know you're probably just on break and have work too. But maybe, uh, I was thinking Five Guys? Their burgers are really good and– Oh, God, I should've asked you first."</p><p>He bounces anxiously on his toes, ready to rush back behind the counter. He can pretend he hadn't just completely made a fool of himself.</p><p>Tony stands up and steps closer to Peter. He tries not to loom but wants to be close enough to brush their hands and wrists together, the wolf wanting to soothe and strengthen their ties. He lowers his chin and ears to tell Peter he’s in control of the situation, not Tony, and signals with a tail against his leg that he would defer to Peter’s judgment.</p><p>Peter's eyes are large and round when Tony stands. He's taller than him by a couple of inches but for some reason, the bunny isn't feeling intimidated.</p><p>Instead, he feels a sense of excitement and his fluffy little tail twitches. He's not sure why he feels so at ease. Something in Tony's eyes, the warmth and deep brown that reminds Peter of warm, sun-soaked soil beneath his bare fingers…</p><p>His body sways as though it's being lured in by the wolf's calm demeanor.</p><p>Peter has to force himself to focus when the wolf talks.</p><p>“I’m starving, actually. I haven’t eaten since yesterday if you don’t count coffee.” He’d skipped out on breakfast to avoid a board meeting, which is how he found himself in Peter’s cafe this morning. Then, he’d skipped out on lunch in order to make it to this date with Peter and get all his work done.</p><p>Possibly he had skipped dinner the night before, too. It was hard to tell; when Tony got focused he could go for a long time without food. Whenever he emerged and remembered, he’d eat a significant portion of his own body weight in food and sleep for 10 hours.</p><p>Then he’d usually repeat.</p><p>“And I happen to have the rest of the day off, myself. So don’t worry about it, I’d love to extend this date.”</p><p>Tony flicks his eyes at Peter sidelong, hoping that the bunny isn’t so upset anymore. Tony could smell the anxious wafts coming off of him earlier and he wants to make sure not a drop of his scent is tainted with stress. Peter deserves to smell happy and fresh, ripe and fertile-</p><p>The fast flowing words sweep away the worry that hovered around the boy. In fact, the news that Tony's free has Peter giddy and ready to bounce in place from sheer excitement.</p><p>Tony wanting to extend the date though… Peter feels like he'll just melt right there.</p><p>Tony yips to himself, flicks a reproachful ear at nothing, and focuses on Peter again with a small, nervous smile. He keeps talking to stop himself from straying in his thoughts.</p><p>Peter's eyes catch the quick movement of the wolf's ear– a cute little flick and the bunny thinks it's so adorable. He almost wants to nibble on it just to see how Tony would react then.</p><p>His eyes widen and he quickly shoves the thoughts to the back of his mind before his scent gives him away.</p><p>“Don’t be alarmed if I eat them out of house and home. Wolf stomach. I’ll pay.” Tony wouldn’t ever make a date pay the tab he’s about to rack up, even at a fast food place like Five Guys.</p><p>Tentatively, Tony laces their fingers together, making an inquisitive noise from the back of his throat as his ears perked and lowered in a wiggle of question.</p><p>Peter looks at their interlocked fingers and practically vibrates in place from sheer delight.</p><p>He honestly doesn't make much. Even just comparing the two of them, it's obvious who's making bank.</p><p>Tony's suits are tailor fit and Peter's wearing jeans and a silly t-shirt of no brand. Black leather shoes, brightly polished compared to the standard converse Peter wears… yeah, it's painfully obvious to the bunny, but the sight of their hands clasped together seems more important than that.</p><p>"I'm only accepting," Peter begins, "Cause I'm getting the next tab."</p><p>Tony’s ears flick a quick negative before just as quickly sweeping back and down, chagrined at his automatic dismissal of the bunny. He rubs his thumb against Peter’s wrist, scenting himself. He doesn’t want Peter to feel inadequate or incapable.</p><p>He understands the urge to provide; it lives in his blood and bones.</p><p>“That’s doable. Back and forth, right?” Tony smiles with fang. He’s pleased with the implication of that. Of course, there’s going to be more dates.</p><p>Peter nods enthusiastically, making his floppy ears waver in the air.</p><p>"Right," he says with a wide smile.</p><p>He brings their joined hands up and rubs his cheek against the back of Tony's hand, grateful and affectionate.</p><p>Tony steps smoothly into Peter’s space so that he’s crowded up close, their shoulders bumping and arms tangling together. His tail relaxes towards Peter, swishing through the space where another wolf’s tail would have been brushing back in returned affection.</p><p>He waits patiently for Peter to finish and then gently, almost reverently, brings Peter’s wrist up to his mouth. He kisses the pulse point, hot and with fang pressing to skin, dampening the bunny’s skin with his lips and teeth. He turns and rubs his cheek on the sensitized spot of skin, signature facial hair rubbing his scent in where he’s already primed and stimulated Peter’s scent gland.</p><p>His scent would linger like a calling card for weeks. His ears stood tall and tail up straight behind him, proud to have been allowed the privilege and challenging anyone to try and take Peter from him.</p><p>Peter's resolute on this money thing. He doesn't want Tony to pay for everything even if he's more than capable of doing so. He's glad Tony doesn't argue with him on this. He's not sure he would've been able to resist because the wolf has those kinds of eyes that just makes Peter want to melt and blindly agree.</p><p>Then he smiles sweetly at the wolf, squeezes his hand once and sets off towards the Five Guys just a couple blocks away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mads 💗: Peter is a very horny bunny but he's also a very romantic bunny and wolf Tony is perfect 😭 Just wait till we earn the E rating lol 😏 The upcoming date is awesome toooo 😂</p><p>Keyz 💖: Tony is trying SO HARD to respect his bunny! If only he knew how badly Peter wanted to be defiled 😂 The date is so good it will probably be the entirety of ch2!</p><p>Comments/kudos/etc = 💗💖<br/>💖 starkerkeyz<br/>💗 the-mad-starker</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Dangerous Perks of Dating Peter Parker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"We can go anywhere you want," Peter says, wide-eyed and flushed.</p><p>“All I want is you.” Tony husks, his mouth parted so he can taste Peter’s arousal on the roof of his mouth, coating his tongue and throat like liquid sin. His upper lip curls and his tongue peeks out, wanting to lick the musky saline taste right out of the air. </p><p>His tail stays pressed to Peter’s thigh and he wishes his hand could join it, too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mads💗:  The first date! TBH, the date went a looot longer than I thought it would so it got split. I can't believe how infatuated… and silly… our boys are. You'll see what I mean 😂</p><p>Keyz 💖:  The date is here! The date is here! Somehow they DON’T fuck in the bathroom or against a tree in the park? Mads and I have been replaced by pod people I swear. Tony is behaving.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony allows himself to be led and enjoys pointedly squeezing Peter’s hand every now and then along the way. Every time he did, Peter’s little tail bobbed and twitched, and it was enchanting.</p><p>“Do you eat fast food a lot?” Tony asks curiously into the comfortable silence that's descended between them.</p><p>Peter seems too slender for that sort of diet but then again, Tony fully plans on buying 10 combos and eating until he couldn’t anymore and he's pretty athletic himself, thanks.</p><p>Truthfully, Tony doesn’t really care which way Peter answers; he doesn’t mind if Peter usually eats fast food or regularly eats home-cooked and this is a treat. What he cares about is learning Peter’s answer just so he’d know that much more about the bunny.</p><p>Tony wants to learn as much as he can about Peter and he’s a little dismayed about how little he’s starting with. He has no idea if rabbits are social or solitary, mate for life or only a season. Hell, he didn’t know most bunnies prefer grains to carrots until he’d been searching the web for courting present ideas.</p><p>Most of the initial search results were sex toys.</p><p>Tony bookmarked the really interesting ones before filtering and narrowing it down to the Honey Bunny’s. Just in case.</p><p>Peter's ear twitches at the question.</p><p>"Sometimes," he says reluctantly as he brings them down the street.</p><p>Tony tilts one ear towards Peter politely and the other monitors ahead and around them for threats. He catches sight of the ear twitch and inhales deeply, pride warm and soft in his chest. Peter’s omega scent and ear posturing calls to Tony’s alpha for protection without even trying.</p><p>His ears being submissively down all the time (through no fault of his own but try explaining genetics to instinct) only add fuel to the fire growing between his ribs. It makes Tony’s wolf feel powerful and respected and feeds into the alpha urges to guard and protect.</p><p>Peter doesn't want to admit that he doesn't really do the fast foods that a carnivore would frequent. He can eat meat– has eaten meat, but he doesn't enjoy the flavor or texture as much as his friends do.</p><p>Normally, he enjoys fresh salads and crisp veggies. It's… not really a bunny stereotype since it's true… But he doesn't want to admit that to Tony.</p><p>He doesn't want to limit what the wolf eats just because he has a preference for greens. Besides, Five Guys has fries. Fries are potatoes… so vegetable. He should be fine.</p><p>He glances at the wolf, cheeks flushing just the slightest pink. He also doesn't admit that he has a salad stashed away in the fridge in the employee area.</p><p>"I eat at home a lot," he decides to say. "But MJ said this was a good spot for wolves. Ned says their burgers are really good too."</p><p>“I love burgers! It’s probably in my top three food groups. You already know me so well.” Tony uses both ears to signal his happiness and magnify his praise. He wants to shout it out to the rooftops that Peter is the smartest bunny on the planet; utilizing his ears and tail to flag his interest and pride like an obnoxious gushing fanboy to anyone within sight will have to do, instead.</p><p>Pleasure sparks inside him and Peter squeezes Tony's hand. He likes the idea of getting to know the wolf better. Burgers… He'll remember that.</p><p>But doubt still makes him worry. Five Guys is a fast food place, after all. Tony's probably had way better...</p><p>Peter’s eyes may be a little wide and he's almost sure that if he had a long tail like a wolf's or even a cat's, it'd be slowly waving back and forth. He bites his bottom lip, peeking at the wolf.</p><p>"Is this place okay…?" He asks, hopeful.</p><p>He really didn't have much time to find a really good spot to take the wolf. Everything had happened so fast… Not that he minds at all.</p><p>“I don’t mind Five Guys. I’ve had it before; your friends were right, they do have really good burgers. You made a good choice.” Tony bumps their shoulders together. He leans his weight against Peter as they walk and tucks his tail behind the bunny’s thigh, keeping him close.</p><p>The hairs at the back of Peter's neck stand at attention. The sensation makes his breath hitch and he almost looks behind him to check.</p><p>It could only be one thing and it's… weird. Weird because his own little fluffy ball of a tail isn't long enough to brush against his thighs. He's not used to the sensation and the soft brush of fur against his thighs excites him.</p><p>Maybe even more so because it's <em>Tony</em>.</p><p>Tony’s tail wags a few times, thumping and rubbing up against (and between) Peter’s legs before settling with only minor adjustments as they walk. He only briefly misses the feeling of another tail to twine with.</p><p>He’d have to figure out another way to scent Peter’s tail.</p><p>Some quiet, yet persistent little voice at the back of his mind suggests taking Tony home. It doesn't even make sense cause the fridge at home is packed with veggies, but it still persists. Take him home and let the wolf make a meal out of him…</p><p>Peter's blush deepens at such elicit thoughts. His scent, too, deepens with it. Arousal and want, all these signals that try to lure the wolf into devouring him.</p><p>He shakes his head rather adamantly to clear the thoughts.</p><p>"We can go anywhere you want," Peter says, wide-eyed and flushed.</p><p>“All I want is you,” Tony husks, his mouth parted so he can <em>taste</em> Peter’s arousal on the roof of his mouth, coating his tongue and throat like liquid sin. His upper lip curls and his tongue peeks out, wanting to lick the musky saline taste right out of the air.</p><p>His tail stays pressed to Peter’s thigh and he wishes his hand could join it, too.</p><p>The words echo in Peter's head, bouncing around and scrambling his already desire driven thoughts. Tony <em>wants</em> him…?</p><p>Peter just wants to press up right against the wolf, chest to chest. Maybe <em>he's</em> the one that's going to do the devouring with how hot he feels.</p><p>Would Peter even have the courage to do that to a wolf…? He peeks at the man, thoughts running wild but then–</p><p>“What I mean,” Tony blinks slowly. Wolf, alpha, and man all wanted to sink cock and fang into the heat Peter’s scent promises him.</p><p>It's hard to think why that's a bad idea with Peter looking at him with the sweetest brown eyes Tony has ever seen.</p><p>So eager to please. Giving himself up to Tony. Giving Tony power and control; over what he eats, over where they go. It's enough to cause a slam of arousal through his gut and into the rest of his body.</p><p>“Is that all I want is your company. The food is secondary.” Tony squeezes Peter’s hand and tries to reign himself in.</p><p>It’s incredibly difficult when a part of him is convinced that Peter wants to be thrown over the nearest bench and fucked in front of lunch hour traffic.</p><p>Those glossy brown eyes, the submissively lowered ears, the eager flush crowning smiling cheeks, the heady scent of fertile young omega; it's like Peter's the perfect embodiment of everything that sets Tony off.</p><p>He’d have to be strong enough to hold off. For Peter’s sake, if not his own.</p><p>If Tony's earlier words had almost set Peter off, these new ones feel like a bucket of ice cold water being dropped on him.</p><p>Peter tears his eyes away, a bit mortified over his thoughts. He's two seconds away from just jumping Tony on their first date and the wolf is being so sweet and such a gentleman.</p><p>He has to take control of himself. He's not some… some bunny stereotype that's down to fuck at the drop of a hat. Not that there's anything wrong with that… Bunnies are pretty carefree about sex, but Peter's always been a bit more reserved. Though… he'd probably bend over right then and there if Tony asks him…</p><p>He shakes his head so his ears sway again and he forces himself to focus.</p><p>"I wanna spend time with you, too," Peter says and tries to get all those rampant desires under control. "I… I wanna know more than what your favorite food is."</p><p>He says the words and realizes just how true they are. The bunny can't deny that he's so, so curious over what differences they have, but he doesn't mind at all.</p><p>It's exciting. Being with Tony is exciting and his little heart is beating with the thrill of having their first date.</p><p>There's so much Peter wants to know. Tony's favorite color… his hobbies… the way his lips taste…</p><p>Peter subconsciously tugs on his ear to focus and keep his mind out of the gutter.</p><p>Tony’s eyes watch his fingers curl around the soft looking ear with an intensity that has gotten him in trouble in the past. He just wants to feel out how soft it is with his lips. Maybe run it over his cheek and then lean in and kiss Peter-</p><p>He yips to himself to focus on something other than Peter’s entire gorgeous being and how much he wants to lick and taste every inch of him.</p><p>Fortunately, they've reached the restaurant. The scent of peanut oil and sizzling meat… Cajun, sharp and spicy, assault Peter's nose. He rubs it with his free hand but he knows he'll get accustomed to the smell fast.</p><p>Tony takes over and leads them up to the register. His stomach growls audibly from the delicious scent of cooking meat and frying oils filling his nose. His mouth waters so badly, he has to swallow before he can speak clearly.</p><p>“Go ahead and order whatever you want first. Mine is going to take them a while.” Tony winks at Peter. He doesn’t want to keep the bunny waiting for his ridiculous wolf appetite.</p><p>Peter flashes Tony a smile before he looks at the menu to make sure it's the same one he googled earlier.</p><p>"Small Cajun fries and um, just a cheeseburger," he tells the employee. Then he ticks off the toppings, a variety of veggies and ends it off with a, "And can I get it wrapped in lettuce?"</p><p>He's curious to see how it'll turn out. The bunny turns back to Tony with a chagrined smile.</p><p>Tony lets go of Peter’s hand so he could pull his wallet out of his back pocket. His tail shifts and tucks tighter to the bunny’s leg to compensate for the loss, almost hugging around so the tip tickles along his inner thighs.</p><p>It's still too bad that Peter’s tail is too short to wrap and tangle and wrestle with. Maybe he’d let Tony drape his longer tail over the little bob sometime? It would feel incomplete if Peter was properly scented everywhere but his tail and it was actually driving Tony a little crazy not having access. That cute little fluff ball belongs to Tony as much as everything else.</p><p>He shakes his head at himself when he registers how possessive that sounds, even in the privacy of his inner consciousness. He's going to be good. He’ll hold back, go as slowly as Peter wants, let the bunny lead.</p><p>He’s definitely not going to be a possessive stereotypical wolf that scents and fucks Peter constantly, circling and snarling at anyone that looks at him wrong. He's better than that.</p><p>Peter deserves him to be better than that.</p><p>The bunny's eyes widen a bit. He's definitely not used to feeling <em>that</em> and with how close it is to his groin, he's hyper aware of it. Normally, such a sensitive spot is extremely tickleish but in this setting…</p><p>His face flushes such a deep red when the scent of his own arousal sneaks up to his nose.</p><p>"Um, I'll be right back," Peter says, "Gonna hop in the bathroom for a sec."</p><p>He's worried he'll slick right through his pants and then, there'll be no way to explain that besides the fact that Tony just turns him into such a mess…</p><p>“Alright. I’ll pay, order mine, then pick a spot for us.” Tony leans his weight harder on Peter for a second before letting up. He resists the urge to rub their cheeks together; Peter is scent marked enough to survive a Five Guys bathroom unescorted.</p><p>"Be right back," Peter squeaks but not before pecking Tony on the cheek and running off.</p><p>Tony smiles to himself, pleased from the affection. He follows Peter with his ears, eyes still on the cashier as he orders ten combos for his own meal. He pays and heads to an empty table to wait for Peter.</p><p>He pulls his phone out as he waits, catching up on emails and news for about thirty seconds before he switches to the latest article on bunny fashion and trends. He needs to make sure he gets Peter only the best of the best.</p><p>The Honey Bunny’s are only the start. Tony would get Peter as many treats and nice things as he could handle and then some.</p><p>In the bathroom, Peter rushes into one of the stalls and he's right. He's starting to slick up just because Tony had casually curled his tail around his leg.</p><p>The bunny just wants to squeak in dismay over the entire thing. His stupid bunny body and their natural hyper sensitivity to everything. It's even worse when a bunny actually <em>likes</em> someone.</p><p>Peter feels incredibly embarrassed over the reaction since he's never felt this way before.</p><p>Their bodies don't understand public decency and Peter's, in particular, is now pumping out fuck me pheromones like it's his last fertile heat. It's ridiculous and as he tries to calm himself down, he's thankful that Tony's taken it so smoothly. The wolf is so polite and reserved, letting Peter keep face despite knowing what he smells like.</p><p>Cold water helps to bring the color in his cheeks down from a flushed red to a faint pink. He fixes himself up as much as possible and before he walks out the door. He stalls in front of one of the dispensers tucked away near the exit.</p><p>Slick pads…Scent neutralizing.</p><p>He bites his lip because he's not in heat but every time Tony so much as smiles at him, he feels like he is.</p><p>Better safe than sorry.</p><p>When he returns, it's to see several workers carrying numerous trays of burgers. Maybe there's a large party?</p><p>His eyes follow and... Nope. They're all headed to his date, the wolf tucked away in a corner and immersed in his phone. Peter's tail twitches in excitement and he quickly makes his way over.</p><p>In the whole pile of burgers, he spots his order.</p><p>"Wow," Peter ends up blurting out, but then he does a little bounce on his toes, worried that the single word might've been offensive.</p><p>"I mean, this is a lot," Peter says.</p><p>Tony looks up at Peter’s words, smiling broadly and pointing both ears forward to show he's listening. His tail hangs limp and relaxed out past the chair so the dark end trails the ground.</p><p>“I haven’t eaten in a while.” Tony shrugs off the amount with only some chagrin. It's normal for most wolves to snack throughout the day and have one big meal with their family and loved ones.</p><p>Like most things, Tony takes normal to the extreme and pushes the limits on his endurance. Like skipping eating today and yesterday to work on his projects. Which is a habit of his that he falls into whenever something catches his interest.</p><p>Far too often if you asked Rhodey. And Pepper. And Happy.</p><p>Tony vows to never let this topic come up when he brings Peter to the pack for inspection.</p><p>Peter debates for a moment if he should sit on the opposite side or if he should sit next to Tony. He really wants to stay close but… so much food… He doesn't want to hinder the man.</p><p>Reluctantly, he takes the opposite seat.</p><p>"Do all wolves have a large appetite?" He asks curiously.</p><p>Tony sits up and pulls two burgers closer to himself. He’s mastered the art of putting away food quickly and efficiently.</p><p>“Not if they don’t exercise, or if they eat at regular intervals with a non-wolf. But I’m running around constantly for my company and if there’s nobody making me sit down for food, I just… forget. Until I’m hungry enough to eat a deer.” Tony grins wide enough to show off his fangs. He loves that Peter doesn’t seem afraid of them.</p><p>Peter is more than aware of the wolf's fangs and a thrill shoots through him at the sight.</p><p>He thinks Tony looks so… devastatingly handsome. And dangerous. His little bunny heart shouldn't be thumping this hard in his chest but he can't help how it makes him feel.</p><p>He's pretty sure his little fluffy tail is wiggling, too</p><p>“I might not eat all of this, too. I usually order a lot and see how far I get,” Tony adds on, starting to eat. His record is nine.</p><p>“Do bunnies have to eat a lot because of high metabolism?” Tony asks in equal curiosity.</p><p>Peter blinks, ear doing a slight twitch.</p><p>"No, not really," he says but then he remembers the little hoard of snacks he keeps at both his job and at the apartment.</p><p>The bunny smiles sheepishly.</p><p>"Uhh, well, I mean– I think, maybe?" He leans closer, fascinated by the big bites Tony takes.</p><p>Tony hums at him encouragingly, pulling two more burgers close to him so he could keep going when he very quickly finishes the first ones. He felt like he could listen to Peter’s adorable fumbling for hours.</p><p>The way Tony consumes his food shouldn't be fascinating to the bunny but for some reason, it is. It's almost mesmerizing...</p><p>
  <em>What big teeth you have…</em>
</p><p>The words are right there, teasing and playful, but Peter holds back. He doesn't want the wolf to think he's making fun of him.</p><p>He holds his own burger, wrapped in lettuce, and takes quick tiny little nibbles on it.</p><p>"I have a lot of snacks," Peter clarifies, "like <em>a lot</em> of snacks. A whole cabinet at work with my name on it. The Honey Bunny's didn't make it…"</p><p>He has maybe a handful of cookies left for May. They may or may not get back to the apartment intact.</p><p>“That’s fine. That just means I did right getting them for you in the first place.” Tony preens from the knowledge of a gift accepted and loved. Already, he wants to buy Peter more; as many as it takes to get him to smile and gush some more for Tony.</p><p>Seeing Peter happy from something Tony did makes Tony’s chest warm and his ears perk up in pride. Peter deserves nice things and to be happy, always.</p><p>Peter reaches over and shly brushes his fingers over Tony's wrist. He hadn't expected the wolf to get him anything, considering this is all so new…</p><p>"Thank you for the cookies," Peter says sincerely, brown eyes so warm and sweet like honey. "I loved them and– and I'm sure you put a lot of thought into it…"</p><p>He goes to pull away, realizing he shouldn't be disturbing the man. With how fast Tony's eating, he's probably ravenous.</p><p>Tony catches Peter’s wrist and adapts to eating one handed in the time it takes to rub and scent back. He laces their fingers together as he works through his food.</p><p>He’s honored that Peter is so trusting and willing to scent himself on Tony already. Of course, Tony wants to scent Peter back; maybe the bunny is just nervous about assuming and doesn’t understand his standing in Tony’s eyes?</p><p>The wolf lowers his ears and brings his tail out level and relaxed, flagging his contentment and their equal standing and his adoration for the whole world. He smiles and even stops eating long enough to really hammer home how sincerely he means it.</p><p>Peter is just- he’s so- Tony wants to keep him for himself but he also wants to show him off to everyone. Peter is incredible and the fact he’s accepted Tony’s courting so easily (Scenting! Eating the cookies!) feels sort of like a miracle but Tony isn’t about to stop it from happening.</p><p>Statement made, Tony shoves half a burger in his mouth and wiggles his ears at Peter to go on, squeezing his hand where he’s still holding it across the table.</p><p>Peter is struck speechless for a moment, eyes focusing on where their hands touch. He's never quiet for long though, so even as his heart races, the bunny's already opening his mouth. He finds that he likes hearing Tony talk. He could probably listen to Tony talk about anything, and it'd be worthwhile just to hear the soft, comforting timbre of his voice.</p><p>Besides, he's a curious one and he does want to know the wolf better.</p><p>"What would you be doing if you weren't here?" Peter randomly asks.</p><p>Would Tony be eating at some fancy restaurant? Then again, he said he constantly forgets to eat so maybe not. What else then?</p><p>Oh! Tony said he had the rest of the day off. Peter wonders how he managed to do that. Peter, himself, had to use the sad bunny eyes on Ned to get him to cover his extended break turned day off.</p><p>“Working. It never actually stops when you’re at the top, you just get better at prioritizing commitments.” Tony’s ears briefly flick in the negative, lips frowning to match.</p><p>He hasn’t needed to prioritize anything above work in a long time. Hasn’t prioritized much in a long time; just working, relentlessly, through every task given to him.</p><p>Tony yips to himself and pointedly straightens his smile and his ears. He's having a good time, right now and doesn’t need to dwell in the past.</p><p>“I’d rather be here, anyway. Much better company.” Tony squeezes Peter’s fingers and twists his wrist so he could swipe his thumb over the bunny’s wrist, leaving a quick and flirty scenting.</p><p>Peter smiles at the movement, unaware of how much the wolf is actually doing. He sees it as a cute little game and his tail wiggles with his giddy emotions. He tries to turn his hand so he could catch those quick fingers, but they slip through his grasp.</p><p>He still smiles and trails after the wolf, resting his fingers over Tony's.</p><p>"I'd still be back at the shop…" Peter muses. <em>Missing you.</em></p><p>Is it too early to miss someone when he's only known Tony for a day? He's glad that the wolf seems equally interested though Peter bites his bottom lip to deter his thoughts from moving towards the more explicit end.</p><p>“Do you like working there?” Tony asks around his fifth burger.</p><p>He's starting to slow down. Talking to Peter helps keep him from shoveling even more in his mouth.</p><p>His tail shifts up and out of the way in sudden interest, eyes flicking down to Peter’s crotch as his thoughts dip into what other things could be shoved past his lips. He licks salt and thick meat juice from his lips and lets out a low, rumbling growl of want.</p><p>When he realizes how indecent he's being, he forcibly drags his eyes away and tucks his tail under the chair.</p><p>Peter perks up in attention.</p><p>"I do!" He says, a bit more enthusiastic than he means to. "I like working there. Ned's there and MJ. We have a temp that's kind of a jerk but Flash isn't usually around when I'm scheduled."</p><p>Tony files the name ‘Flash’ away from Ned and MJ in his head. Coworker, but not friends. He’ll remember that Flash is Not Pack the next time he’s in.</p><p>“That’s good though. Even if you’re not friends with all of your coworkers, it sounds like you really enjoy it.”</p><p>Peter isn't even halfway done with his burger but then again, he's been a bit distracted with the wolf. It's easier now to distract himself. His appetite for other more… private things… is overwritten by the smell of food.</p><p>"It's only for the summer though," Peter tells Tony. He doesn't know why he's babbling all this info at the wolf. Surely, it can't be that interesting? And yet, the words tumble out. "Summer vacation, saving up a little bit for when I go to college."</p><p>Tony can’t relate, having been rich enough to attend and graduate college whenever he felt like going. He points his ears at Peter and tries to show his support and listening anyway.</p><p>Peter tilts his chin down, suddenly shy.</p><p>"I kind of… wanna go into IT," Peter says.</p><p>It's not the usual career for a bunny. Bunnies tend to go more towards… cooking. House design. There's a variety of fields but Peter's always been interested in software, In technology.</p><p>It's another thing that makes him feel less of a bunny but May has always enthusiastically supported him. That's all he's ever needed.</p><p>But admitting this now, there's a tiny bit of worry that the wolf might make fun of him for it. He's omega, too...</p><p>“That’s great! We could use more bright minds like you at SI. The brain’s power has nothing to do with the body’s shape, after all.” Tony says honestly, perking up now that he's on familiar ground.</p><p>His HR department spearheaded equality operations but Tony still has to approve major policy changes. He knows there's a big push for more omegas in STEM and for more prey types. Peter checks two marks at once already.</p><p>Tony's enthusiastic support leaves Peter speechless. That tiny but relevant fear simply vanishes and Peter is… God, he's in love.</p><p>How can this wolf leave him feeling so elated and so invincible? It's like he really does think Peter would be perfect at such an amazing and innovative company like Stark Industries.</p><p>The next thought comes so swiftly and clearly that Peter can't even deny it.</p><p>
  <em>I'd have this man's babies if he wanted me to.</em>
</p><p>“I think you’ll do great at whatever you do. Every career is different, but you seem eager to learn, and that’s half the issue with pursuing anything. You have to be willing to put in effort.” Tony sounds like he’s lecturing him. He fidgets in his seat, ears twitching in his sudden internal agitation.</p><p>Throughout the quickfire answers, Peter ignores that low heat of <em>wantwantwant</em> he feels towards the wolf. But now, he feels so relaxed and comfortable around the wolf that he's sure that his scent has deepened with sweetness.</p><p>He can't really help that though. The excitement that the wolf is showing is infectious.</p><p>"Thank you, Tony," he says softly, "That really means a lot to me… I want to. I really want to, and I will! I just wasn't sure until now if I really should…"</p><p>He's grateful, so grateful. Maybe it's silly to commit to his major just because Tony hyped him up over it, but maybe that's all he needs. Just one other person to believe he can do it.</p><p>His scent deepens with happiness, it's a subtle difference, lighter in scent but not any less richer.</p><p>Peter smiles widely at the wolf and runs his thumb over the prominent knuckles of Tony's fingers.</p><p>Jeez, Peter smells better than the burgers.</p><p>Tony focuses back on the present with a jolt of lust, too startled by the intensity to remember his vocal cue for focusing.</p><p>All Tony wants to do is sink his teeth into those soft bunny thighs and suck marks into what must be such tender skin...</p><p>Tony yips to himself now. He has to focus. If he keeps getting distracted by Peter’s mouthwatering scent, then he’ll start to give off aroused pheromones in no time. He couldn’t possibly subject Peter to something as awkward as that on a first date.</p><p>He has to be good. For Peter.</p><p>He doesn’t want Peter to think that all Tony wants to do is bend him over the nearest surface, pull his pants down with a tug on that cute little tail, and rail his pretty pink-</p><p>Okay. He needs to go, now, before the scent of aroused alpha starts a scene in a Five Guy’s lobby.</p><p>“Ah, bathroom break for me, too. Be right back.” Tony puts his burger down and gives Peter a quick squeeze of the hand before making his escape.</p><p>He hopes the bunny doesn’t think the worst of him (even though he kind of is the worst, for thinking about Peter that way) as he heads for the same bathrooms Peter had disappeared into earlier.</p><p>Peter watches him go with an almost forlorn look. He schools his features, though a small little pout still remains.</p><p>He needs to calm down. The bunny focuses on his burger, fully immersing himself in the crunch of lettuce between his teeth and the burst of yummy flavor over his tongue.</p><p>Without the wolf to distract him, Peter finishes in no time. He only had one burger, after all.</p><p>He nibbles on a couple fries but with Tony still in the bathroom, he unlocks his phone. There's a couple texts from Ned and a scandalous one from MJ.</p><p>He replies back to Ned but sends MJ a series of blushing emojis.</p><p>He peeks up from his phone but Tony still hasn't appeared.</p><p>With Google open, his fingers fly across the keyboard.</p><p>
  <em>Wolf and bunny compatibility</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dating wolves</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What to do when dating a predator.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do canines really knot?</em>
</p><p>His heart is beating over time as his eyes slip over links and articles. That last search though… Maybe he shouldn't have looked that one up because the article he finds is… Detailed.</p><p>His breathing goes shallow and he sinks a bit in his chair, fiddling with an ear as he reads. <em>Wolves have knots.</em> Peter feels like he can faint right then and there because he's never thought about dating a canine or a wolf, but– a <em>knot</em>.</p><p>In the bathroom, Tony splashes water on his face and waits for his burgeoning erection to go down enough to piss comfortably. He paces, ranging back and forth from sinks to stalls to urinals and back.</p><p>His pheromones seem so potent in here. Has he calmed down? It’s so hard to tell. The fans in here are too weak to cycle his scent out and he winces guiltily when a cat omega comes in and gives him judgy eyes.</p><p>Even with human eyes and features, felines seem to give the best judgy faces.</p><p>Tony leaves before the cat can <em>say</em> anything. His dress pants are smooth in the front, not displaying the roiling arousal and general horniness that still kicked off like a drumbeat in his veins.</p><p>And that’s the most important part.</p><p>Tony slides back into his seat and forces his ears and tail into neutral instead of telegraphing his interest like before. He could control himself. He <em>would</em> control himself.</p><p>For Peter.</p><p>“Are you done? I can get a bag for the rest.” Tony’s capable of eating more but he’s not actually hungry anymore. Well. Not hungry for food, at any rate.</p><p>Peter's so focused on his phone, heart beating loud in his ears, that he doesn't realize Tony's returned.</p><p>The sound of the wolf's voice startles him so much that he fumbles with his phone in an attempt to close the browser.</p><p>He doesn't succeed.</p><p>Tony watches the bunny’s attempts to close out of whatever browser he was in. His ears perk up in excitement, not wanting to invade his privacy but still curious as <em>hell</em> about what could possibly get his bunny date to panic so badly.</p><p>He’s eager to see what’s on the screen. Wants to look so bad, but doesn’t want to pry.</p><p>What does happen is that Peter’s sweaty palms allow the phone to slip and combined with his attempt to smash the home button, it ends up dropping to the table. Fortunately, it lands on one of Tony's burgers and goes skidding instead of smacking into the table.</p><p>Unfortunately, it ends up being closer to Tony than to Peter.</p><p>Tony’s eyes track it’s progress, watching to see where it goes so he can catch it on the off chance it goes off the table (unlikely but he’s seen phones launch farther before) but mostly to try and catch a glimpse of what the screen looks like.</p><p>He’s never denied being a nosy little shit sometimes.</p><p>It lands screen-up, a full blown HD picture of wolf genitalia zoomed in. Specifically at the base because Peter was just so damn curious that he couldn't help looking.</p><p>There's a big, fat juicy knot. On his phone. In front of the wolf he just met and has a serious crush on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End notes:<br/>Mads 💗: this is how that scene happened:<br/>Mads: … imagine if…<br/>Keyz: 👀<br/>Mads: I'm doing it. 😏😏😏</p><p>Keyz 💖: Heh ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Continuing Down This Rabbit Hole (I think I’m in love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teasing and talking and more UST than should be able to fit at a Five Guys table.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mads💗: Happy Valentine's Day! Have some insane ust between our silly bunbun and wolf 😊</p>
<p>Keyz 💖: Happy Valentine’s Day! I think this is the longest Mads and I have gone in an rp without someone's pants coming off 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes widen and his ears point straight at the phone. His tail jags up and wags a solid <em>thump</em> against his chair before he can control it.</p>
<p>That’s definitely a wolf knot on screen.</p>
<p>Peter… Peter was…</p>
<p>Tony’s lips part around his tongue swiping across his bottom lip.</p>
<p>The bunny's eyes are as large as they can get. He's. So. Damn. Mortified.</p>
<p>"Um–" Peter stalls but… what can he really say…?</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes snap onto Peter and don’t blink.</p>
<p>His jaw loosens more as the scent of alpha spreads between them. His tongue runs across his fangs, slow. At the same time, he slowly creeps his hand forward across the table until he can touch a fingertip to the edge of the screen.</p>
<p>
  <em>The edge of the knot, too.</em>
</p>
<p>“Curiosity,” Tony growls, soft and low and warm. “Is a very dangerous thing, isn’t it Peter?”</p>
<p>The bunny goes so very still. For the first time since they've met, his heart thumps in quick bursts even while he's frozen.</p>
<p>The way the wolf is looking at him… The way <em>Tony</em> is looking at him makes his prey instincts scream like he's about to be devoured. Eaten up by sharp teeth and a wicked mouth.</p>
<p>His breath goes ragged with the rush of adrenaline and heat blooms between his legs and on his cheeks. The way Tony is looking at him does funny things to his body.</p>
<p>Peter is entranced, caught between the visceral need to run and the addicting excitement of seeing this through. His fingers twitch where they rest on the table while his eyes are wide as a doe's.</p>
<p>"I… I was uh- Just um..." Peter stutters softly because it's so very obvious what he was doing before Tony came back.</p>
<p>Fortunately, whether it's a wolf thing or a Tony thing, the older man doesn't seem intent on torturing the poor bunny.</p>
<p>Tony slides the phone back across the table to the bunny and leaves his hand covering the screen when someone passes by. He parts the knuckles of his first two fingers to give Peter a peek-a-boo shot of the obscenely swollen knot through his thick fingers. Somehow, his voice is an octave lower when he speaks again.</p>
<p>“The internet isn’t always reliable. But even when it’s <em>right</em>,” Tony’s fangs shine in the artificial light. He taps the pictured knot, twice, with the edge of his clawed nail (control-control-control; his is slipping at the thought of Peter crying and stretched out on his-) and pulls his hand back onto his side of the table. “Sometimes, it’s an understatement.”</p>
<p>Peter quickly snatches the phone. A click of his finger and the screen blacks out, evidence easily concealed.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, he can't do the same. There's no button to make him disappear.</p>
<p>His chin is tilted down, almost pressed to his chest so his ears have swayed forward and partially cover the sides of his face.</p>
<p>Tony softens his stance immediately, wanting the bunny to look up and not be so distraught. He lowers his ears and tilts his chin, offering deference and apology in case he’s overstepped.</p>
<p>Peter can't pretend it didn't happen though so he peeks from between his ears. Breathes in the deep scent of alpha arousal and– God, he can smell his own pheromones and it smells so much worse. Strong and deep. Like he's been nesting in his bed at home, soaking in heatscent and trying to lure every and any available buck for a quick romp.</p>
<p>Tony's words also make his head spin with implication. Because he's saying his knot is <em>bigger</em>, isn't he? Peter's insides flutter at the thought.</p>
<p>"Bunnies don't– Bucks don't do <em>that</em>," Peter squeaks, "I–I'm so sorry. That was really really rude and... I just wanted to know– That's not an excuse–"</p>
<p>Tony lets out a hard exhale of relief.</p>
<p>Peter is <em>embarrassed</em>, not <em>offended</em> or- or angry. His sweet bunny, thinking Tony was anything but turned on, knowing (hoping) that Peter was likely trying to imagine what his cock looked like.</p>
<p>Tony isn’t going to tease him too hard. Not considering how cute he looks blushing up to the tippy tops of those bunny ears.</p>
<p>Peter's babbling again but manages to effectively clamp the next set of words behind his teeth. God forbid he admits that he <em>just ordered</em> a knotting dildo for… for... <em>scientific reasons.</em></p>
<p>"I think I need air," Peter says faintly. "Um– I… I understand if you think I'm a perv… Bunnies… we…"</p>
<p>He bites his lip. He really needs to learn how to shut up. He finally looks at the wolf directly, big brown eyes hoping Tony understands.</p>
<p>Tony doesn’t want Peter to leave and so, he utilizes his most formidable weapon on hand.</p>
<p>He lowers his tail down low, low enough that the tip swipes the floor and his ears follow suit, deliberately hanging as relaxed and floppy as he can get them. He widens his eyes and lowers himself below Peter with a wiggle and a yip, employing the full power of his most liquid and beseeching puppy dog eyes.</p>
<p>Even Rhodey and Pepper give in to the eyes and ears combo.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Peter.”</p>
<p>Faced with those puppy eyes, Peter blinks in surprise and he leans closer, as though drawn in. He thought he had a good set of puppy eyes, but now seeing them from an actual canine, he's astonished by how it makes him feel.</p>
<p>He just wants to reach out and pet those ears...</p>
<p>“I really don’t mind. I understand wanting to know the differences between us. I’ve been looking up as much as I can on bunnies to make sure I do right by you. That’s how I found the Honey Bunnies. It’s really okay. Please, stay?” Tony holds his hand out by the end, ears perking hopefully.</p>
<p>He wants Peter to stay. He wants Peter to take his hand and rub their wrists together. Accept his courtship and allow Tony to comfort and take care of him. A pornographic knot picture isn’t going to change his decision.</p>
<p>Peter's eyes dart down to the offered hand and he doesn't even think– He slips his fingers over the wolf's palm and settles his hand there.</p>
<p>Instantly, he feels a sense of relief even while he's still blushing and embarrassed over what he was just caught looking at.</p>
<p>"I'm… really curious," Peter says shyly, "Bunny nature, probably… And–And I don't want to go, not really… I just feel really embarrassed about what happened…"</p>
<p>His fingers creep up Tony's palm and he settles the tips against the wolf's pulse. He can feel the strong steady beat beneath his fingers and it's… It's reassuring and he likes it.</p>
<p>Tony’s ears flick excitedly, tail thumping the seat again. He puts his own fingers to Peter’s wrist and rubs, bolder than the bunny now that he knows he was accepted. The scenting soothes him, lowering his heart rate back down from the play-hunt instincts of before.</p>
<p>Tony tunes back into the bunny’s words just in time for his heart to melt.</p>
<p>"I… I think I really like you, Tony," Peter admits.</p>
<p>He's already been caught in the most embarrassing situation, what more can he do or say that can make it worse?</p>
<p>"Bunnies… I'm sure you know all about the stereotypes," Peter says then blushes once again when he thinks about the next words he wants to say. "But I'm… I'm different. Kind of… I've never even… really kissed anyone which is pretty… different for my kind."</p>
<p>He has no experience, is what Peter's trying to tell the wolf. None. It's an embarrassing confession and even that, he's not sure if getting caught looking at knots is worse than that.</p>
<p>He looks at Tony and knows that the wolf must be so much more experienced than him. He's so handsome and just oozes confidence from every pore in his body. Confidence is sexy, Peter finds.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind waiting. I don’t want to push or assume anything. I think I really like you, too, for what it’s worth.” Tony says with a broad smile, both upper and lower fangs on display.</p>
<p>It isn’t like every wolf is the same, of course, bunnies would have variance.</p>
<p>He could live with whatever Peter wants from him.</p>
<p>Peter's ears twitch in excitement as he basks in the wolf's words.</p>
<p>"I…" Peter's not sure what to say but the look in his eyes says how grateful he is.</p>
<p>"It means a lot," Peter acknowledges with a bright smile.</p>
<p>Bunnies are just overly sexual beings. And while Peter has sexual<em> urges</em>, he's never really felt the pull to mate with another bunny or another person. He sometimes wonders if there's something wrong with him since many bunnies his age already have litters, multiple litters, even.</p>
<p>He likes satisfying those sexual urges. He thinks he would even enjoy sex immensely. He's just never felt compelled to do it. Until… maybe Tony… His body heats up with just the slightest implication of getting intimate with the wolf.</p>
<p>"This is my first real date…" Peter admits, peeking at Tony with a shy smile.</p>
<p>“Our next one will have to be in a better place then,” Tony says smoothly, grasping Peter’s hand and pulling it towards himself.</p>
<p>He places his other hand on top, very gentlemanly, and leans in close. He winks, the same ear flopping in tandem.</p>
<p>“If you’ll have me, that is,” Tony goes on, suave and collected.</p>
<p>Having the knowledge that Peter likes him back confirmed is enough to settle some tension hidden beneath his muscles.</p>
<p>Now that he isn’t anxiously second guessing his ability to read signals, Tony has a lot of years as a playboy to fall back on.</p>
<p>He could wait as long as Peter needs. Sex is fun and he certainly wants it with Peter, but wolves aren't usually prone to one night stands. He likes developing a little bit of a bond before rolling in the sack with someone.</p>
<p>The fact he feels that bond already with Peter after holding hands and sharing food is fast, but Peter is just so beautiful and he smells like all the best things. How could Tony not fall for him instantly?</p>
<p>Peter feels warm and wanted with Tony's hand on top of his. His cheeks still hold the slightest tinge of pink but he can move past it as long as Tony isn't bothered by his curiosity.</p>
<p>His ears perk up, surprised, at the question.</p>
<p>"O-of course!" Peter replies quickly, as though the very thought of him not wanting Tony is unforgivable.</p>
<p>Tony’s ears perk at the same time he smiles. He’s happy that Peter looks and smells just as eager as Tony feels.</p>
<p>He looks at the wolf, really looks at him in a way that he hasn't allowed himself to before. Direct eye contact, honey-brown eyes bold as they lock gazes.</p>
<p>"I want this… Us. I want us," Peter says firmly. "I know we just met… But I have a good feeling about you, Tony."</p>
<p>Then he blinks and some of that shyness returns when he realizes something. "Um. I actually– I don't think I even know your last name. Mine's Parker so… Peter Parker."</p>
<p>Tony’s ears straighten with tension and his tail tucks beneath him defensively. This could possibly be a deal breaker for the bunny. Tony doesn’t want to lie though and it was only a matter of time.</p>
<p>He takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders. He isn’t one to run away from a hard fight. He could face the bunny’s liquid innocence stare and tell the truth.</p>
<p>“Stark. Tony Stark.” Tony says, blunt. Like ripping off the band-aid.</p>
<p>He spreads his hands out and lifts his tail tentatively, ears quirked halfway, like he could come closer or go farther, all up to Peter.</p>
<p>If they’re really going to be dating then Peter needs to know before he commits. Before the media finds out, before his friends and family find out. He deserves the option to leave.</p>
<p>Tony really, really hopes that Peter will say yes to keeping him.</p>
<p>The first reaction Peter gives is a sharp little inhale, but he doesn't remove his hand. If anything, his fingers curl around Tony's.</p>
<p>"I… I thought so," he admits, smiling shyly. His lips twitch. "Well, actually, Ned mentioned it but I thought he was just teasing me cause I used to…"</p>
<p>His eyes widen but he manages to avoid admitting his childhood crush.</p>
<p>Tony exhales the breath he’d been holding. His tail wags twice before settling, ears perked and lasered on Peter as Tony laces their fingers and smiles toothily at the bunny.</p>
<p>He’s so glad Peter didn’t run.</p>
<p>They had also been busy enough that whatever spare time Peter had during his shift, he used to search for a decent wolf-y spot.</p>
<p>Besides… Even before it was confirmed, Peter had already had his heart set on seeing the wolf. It wouldn't have mattered if Tony's last name is Stark or something else.</p>
<p>Although… Now that Peter knows, his heart thumps rather erratically in his chest.</p>
<p>"I had the biggest crush on you when I was a little bunbun," Peter blurts out, "Like– so bad…!"</p>
<p>The doodles in the back of his notebooks. Initials of PP &amp; TS circled in hearts…</p>
<p>“That’s so cute. Little bunbun. I bet you looked even cuter as a kid, with round little cheeks and those floppy ears.” Tony laughs as he speaks and feels a familiar curl of pride unfurl around his sparking joy. He's used to people blurting that sort of thing at him and the pleasure and satisfaction of being wanted never got old.</p>
<p>Hearing it from Peter is even more pleasing.</p>
<p>"Oh, God," Peter bemoans when he realizes, "You… Mr. Stark– you caught me looking at– Can we pretend it never happened?"</p>
<p>For some reason, it's one thing for Tony the cute wolf to know he's looking up wolf anatomy and quite another for <em>the</em> Tony Stark to know. It just feels weird but deep inside, Peter wonders if it's really that bad… His tail twitches and he peeks at the older man with liquid brown eyes.</p>
<p>It hasn't changed anything. Peter still wants to get to know him, wants to know so much more…</p>
<p>“I’ll pretend it never happened. Your secret's safe,” Tony says, easy, while nodding.</p>
<p>He understands putting your foot in your mouth and wishing you could just have a clean slate. He’s had enough snobby socialites hold mistakes against him for years and created enough awkward moments with his manic eccentricities.</p>
<p>“But I really don’t mind. Trust me, I’ve been caught doing worse by much more judgy people,” Tony says fondly.</p>
<p>Pepper would never let him live down some of the things he’s gotten up to, particularly when he was partying and trying to impress a cute face.</p>
<p>He usually did stupid things to impress cute faces. It's his weakness.</p>
<p>Peter's curiosity kicks up a notch because he wants to know what Tony considers as 'worse'. But he doesn't want to be rude so he bites his lip and nods slowly but surely.</p>
<p>He smiles at the wolf, still tinged with some embarrassment but it's a smile, nonetheless.</p>
<p>Tony smiles back and relaxes into an exhale. He’s glad Peter didn’t cut his losses over the embarrassment. It was something Tony might have done when he was younger and much less confident.</p>
<p>Even if Tony teases him over it, Peter thinks he would've handled it. He's glad Tony is so accepting and sweet though. The media paints him out to be such a charmer but even though Peter certainly feels that, he thinks the wolf is so sweet and considerate.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Peter says. "I'm glad it's you– not that it would've mattered if your last name was something else but… Um… I guess I sorta know more than I thought since I've been reading about you since I was a kit… I'm sure they're all exaggerated."</p>
<p>He's babbling again, Peter realizes, but he does want to get this out.</p>
<p>"What I'm trying to say is that I really wanna get to know you," he says honestly, "and for you to… to know me, too… So, you can ask me anything you want."</p>
<p>He blinks large honey brown eyes at the older man, hopeful and trusting.</p>
<p>Tony blinks back; a little blindsided, a little hopeful, and a lot besotted. Peter's just so cute, with his adorable bunny ears and his big brown eyes and his cute… everything.</p>
<p>“Well. I’m a little put on the spot and drawing a blank here, honestly,” Tony admits with his own embarrassed flush. His ears twitch and wiggle at Peter, tail lifting in emphasis to his excitement.</p>
<p>Peter flushes in response, feeling a little guilty at the realization. He doesn't mean to put Tony on the spot and just wants the wolf to be comfortable with him.</p>
<p>He's about to take it back when Tony speaks.</p>
<p>“I guess… are bunnies very, uhm, tactile? Wolves will rub shoulders, and we hug a lot, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Tony starts off with some questions that will set boundaries. Things he probably should have considered before he started low-key initialing a romantic bond by scenting and holding hands so much already.</p>
<p>He’d been so excited to get to know Peter. It was a longing deeper than his marrow to start touching Peter and layering his sweet skin with Tony’s claim.</p>
<p>He could behave if Peter needs him too, though.</p>
<p>Peter considers the words and looks at how their hands are laying on top of each other.</p>
<p>He likes that.</p>
<p>But if it was anyone else, maybe not?</p>
<p>"I think we mostly are? Or at least with people we like?" He says thoughtfully. "There's probably some that aren't really like that… But I think it's easy to tell when they are."</p>
<p>Tony immediately thinks back to their previous interactions, looking for signs that he was one of those accepted people. He had to be, since Peter had said he liked him and wanted to get to know him. But… where was the <em>evidence</em>? The empirical facts?</p>
<p>Tony wants Peter to want him.</p>
<p>Bunnies are naturally prey animals but Peter already considers himself out of the norm. Or maybe it's just his generation of bunnies? Their society has started to mix more and more breeds together compared to the past.</p>
<p>But bunnies that are naturally wary of others is the norm. It takes a bit for a bunny to get used to someone and it's pretty rare for a bunny to look at someone and just click with them.</p>
<p>Peter blushes when he realizes he should probably be saying all this instead of just thinking.</p>
<p>Tony licks his lips and keeps track of how far the blush goes without moving his eyes from Peter’s.</p>
<p>Peter flicks his ear, reprimanding himself for getting lost in thought.</p>
<p>Tony breaks eye-contact to tick up towards the base of those floppy ears. Even though Peter can’t pop his ears up and emphasize his point like Tony could with his ears, they still move and emote with him as much as they can.</p>
<p>Tony smiles at the cuteness and tunes into what Peter's saying.</p>
<p>"You haven't done anything that bothers me," Peter decides to say with a squeeze of his hand. "I actually like most of the stuff so far… so I don't mind…"</p>
<p>Like is an understatement but he's not going to reveal that he really really likes having Tony's fluffy tail curling over his legs or his waist. He's not going to reveal that it also feeds the low simmering but permanent sense of arousal that every bunny is cursed with.</p>
<p>“I’m glad. I want to be… good for you.” Tony says with a blush and a lowering of his ears bashfully. It’s surprisingly easy to be honest with Peter like this.</p>
<p>He doesn’t want it to end.</p>
<p>“Wolves like to play and to provide. So, I’ll tease you a lot and then turn around and buy you dinner. It’s nice. But all you have to do is ask and I’ll back off, okay?” Tony says with emphasis. He doesn’t want Peter to feel like he’s trapped because Tony is rich, powerful, and a predator.</p>
<p>Peter can’t know it yet, but he holds all the power in the relationship already. Tony feels like he’d provide Peter the world if he only wanted.</p>
<p>The bunny smiles at that, relaxing into the conversation. He's gotten a better feel for the wolf and he's starting to think he won't mind a little spoiling.</p>
<p>He reaches out and gently runs his fingers over Tony's flattened ears. They feel so soft… Peter doesn't know why he loves how they feel so much. It's just fur, soft and warm. It's no different from his own ears but for some reason, he loves touching them.</p>
<p>"I'm not used to it," Peter tells Tony seriously when he decides it's the right thing to say. "And I was serious when I said I want the um, date expenses to be shared…"</p>
<p>He looks at the wolf and admits, "I'm getting that, wolf or not, this is just the kind of person you are so… So… I don't mind so much…"</p>
<p>He pets over the alpha's ears then retreats, sitting back, but holding Tony's hand.</p>
<p>"You're good, Tony," he says, his words taking on a soft, playful tone. "A good and nice wolfie."</p>
<p>Tony bites back the whine that wants to come out of his throat from the gentle teasing. It’s such a simple thing, but it’s all Tony has ever wanted. To be good. To be good <em>enough</em>.</p>
<p>His ears tingle where Peter’s fingers had touched, warmed through and electrified. He can feel his lips curling over his teeth in a broad smile, unable to hide his fangs or the crinkles at the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p>Peter is accepting his courtship and Tony himself. It’s… incredible.</p>
<p>Tony won’t let him down.</p>
<p>Tony isn't showing off his money, isn't being a snob by showing how different their statuses are.</p>
<p>Peter does sense there's some sort of power dynamics going on. He's not sure if it's because they're prey and predator or because they're alpha and omega… But it doesn't feel bad.</p>
<p>He doesn't feel intimidated. He doesn't feel like Tony's trying to buy his interest. The wolf is genuinely interested in giving these things to Peter because he wants to… He lights up when Peter gets excited. His tail wags, his ears twitch up, and he can't hide his smiles.</p>
<p>He wants to do exactly what he's been telling Peter. He wants to provide for him, not buy him off.</p>
<p>It makes Peter feel warm.</p>
<p>He also thinks it's so damn sexy… but he can't let his thoughts go <em>there</em>.</p>
<p>“So…" Tony asks after a moment and a few french fries. His ears come up to point, zeroing in on Peter in his interest. The tension is still high in the air between them.</p>
<p>Tony licks his lips and relaxes his ears and tail, trying to soften his posture. He grins lopsidedly at the bunny boy across from him.</p>
<p>“I know how to woo a wolf. How do bucks go about wooing does, for bunnies? So I know how to sweep you off your feet.”</p>
<p>Peter's ears perk up as do his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"That's very forward of you," Peter says with a bashful grin. "Mm… Should I tell you…"</p>
<p>He delays it for just a moment cause he thinks it's actually kind of silly.</p>
<p>"Bucks chase does," he says matter of factly. "But I mean… If the doe doesn't want the buck, they'll make it clear."</p>
<p>Then he gives the wolf a bright smile, some of that bashfulness still lingering.</p>
<p>"I'd let you chase me… if you wanted…" Peter tells him. "It might make my aunt a little twitchy if she ever heard but maybe… somewhere a bit private?"</p>
<p>His face heats up a little because of course, he's thinking of something entirely inappropriate. He's already done too much of that.</p>
<p>"Maybe a park or something," he quickly adds, just to make sure Tony doesn't think poorly of him. "Running feels good and I don't get to do much of it at work. They don't let me run orders since I get too excited sometimes."</p>
<p>“Wolves chase and play, too. I’d like it if you let me.” Tony says while trying not to think about how often <em>that</em> led to someone getting pinned and fucked into the grass. He’d only just gotten himself under control and already his imagination wanted to run rampant.</p>
<p>He wondered, briefly, what Peter would smell like when he came on Tony’s knot.</p>
<p>Peter perks up at the information and wonders how differently bunnies and wolves play. Then he smiles at the realization that he may just find out.</p>
<p>“A public park. Would be good.” Tony breaks his sentence apart with a heavy swallow. There isn’t any salvaging his libido or control anymore.</p>
<p>“I like running and smelling the fresh air. It’d be a good excuse to get out of the office. Although, February is a little cold for it, so we might have to hold off on that being our second date.” Tony teases, trying to redirect away from his gutter-trash leanings.</p>
<p>The bunny nods in agreement then blushes.</p>
<p>"That's the second time you mentioned another date," Peter points out with a shy smile. "Any ideas for that one?"</p>
<p>This first date, even with the embarrassing little blip, has gone so much better than Peter anticipated. Sharing food is supposed to be intimate but Peter wants to get closer to him without being a bother.</p>
<p>His fluffy tail wiggles in excitement at the thought.</p>
<p>"Maybe we can do the traditional date at the movies?" The bunny asks eagerly. "There's supposed to be some good ones coming out."</p>
<p>The theater he goes to has those comfy, plush seats that his body just sinks into when he sits. The best part, though, is that the armrests can be pulled up.</p>
<p>Peter wants cuddles very very badly without seeming too needy. Watching a movie together is the best excuse unless…</p>
<p>"Unless you wanted to do something else…?" Peter asks, once again shy and a tiny bit embarrassed for jumping straight ahead without the wolf's opinion.</p>
<p>“A movie date sounds perfect. I was thinking of taking you to a classier place to eat. You know, something you actually have to make reservations for?” Tony says it with a smile and a shrug.</p>
<p>For impromptu first dates, this was going pretty well. Normally, he’d prefer to bring a date somewhere that had a drink menu, at least, if given more than 5 minutes to figure out a spot.</p>
<p>His ears and tail wiggle a little at the thought of getting the bunny all to himself, alone in the dark, for hours…</p>
<p>“If you’re okay with me taking up most of your day, we could do both? You pick the movie and I’ll pick the restaurant.” Tony asks, trying to keep his mind focused on wholesome topics and the thread of the conversation.</p>
<p>Providing for Peter and smelling how content and happy he is, is making Tony’s alpha desires want to pull the omega in close and scent him. The wolf part of himself wants to warn anyone off of his bunny, too. And the man in him wants the cute, curly haired kid to <em>have</em> and to <em>ravish</em>, plain and carnal.</p>
<p>So many urges aligning within himself- all wanting to claim Peter for himself.</p>
<p>The bunny perks up in excitement. If his ears were capable, they probably would've shot up in excitement too.</p>
<p>"I'm okay with it!" He squeaks out then sinks down a little when he realizes how strongly his reaction is. He clears his throat. "I mean– both sound good. I'd really like that… If I'm not bothering you too much…"</p>
<p>Peter can easily get the day off. A movie and dinner sounds… perfect. As cliche as it is, Peter can't imagine a better date. Well, he can but that's bunny hormones kicking up in gear.</p>
<p>He smiles, lips covering teeth because he knows some predators see it as a challenge.</p>
<p>"It's a date then," he decides with a happy grin.</p>
<p>“A date. With my little bunbun.” Tony agrees. He smiles impishly around the cute nickname and suddenly wishes he could have Peter on his lap for this conversation. His palms itch to hold the bunny boy’s hips under them. Press him down, lift him up- he looked light enough that Tony could use his forearms and biceps alone to grind them together.</p>
<p>Tony coughs and flicks an ear to dispel his overactive libido.</p>
<p>“I’ll show you a great time.” Not helping his thoughts stay pure. Flirting was his first language. “And hopefully you’ll agree to another at the end of that one, too.”</p>
<p>Peter tries to hide just how much the nickname affects him but he fails rather miserably. His guard is already lowered and his little fluff of a tail is twitching in that embarrassing, overly excited way.</p>
<p>Just the way Tony talks in that confident, almost arrogant way… It's so sexy that Peter has to squeeze his thighs together under the table so he doesn't jump right over and plant himself on the man's lap.</p>
<p>He's never known his bunny hormones to be so <em>intense</em> but then again… He's never felt this way about anyone before.</p>
<p>And yet, he can't help teasing the wolf. A bunny courting danger.</p>
<p>"I think I already know my answer," Peter says, gaze dropping to where his thumb rubs against the wolf's wrist. His eyes peek between soft bunny ears and he grins. "Maybe it'll be you that has to second guess whether or not a bunbun may be too much to keep up with, even… your bunbun…"</p>
<p><em>There.</em> He did it! He admitted just how… taxing… being with a bunny could be. Sexually. Well... Maybe not outright but… it's a warning.</p>
<p>He hopes Tony is up to it… Peter's doing his best to be so good for him.</p>
<p>Tony can’t help grinning at Peter’s words. His wrist tingles where Peter’s bunny-soft fingers touch and it feels like electricity and heat all through his bones.</p>
<p>His tail wags behind him and he doesn’t try to stop it. Tony knows he’s going to do his absolute best to woo this gorgeous bunbun and he’s excited as hell to prove himself.</p>
<p>“Peter Parker, I’m going to make you the happiest bunny on the planet.” Tony wraps his hand around Peter’s wrist and squeezes, rubbing. There’s heat in his eyes when he adds, “Promise.”</p>
<p>Peter's stunned, more so by the sheer sincerity in the wolf's tone than by the words. His gaze lowers to their hands and the bunny nods in acknowledgment.</p>
<p>He can feel it in his bones that Tony means it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mads 💗: It's been a while since we updated this but here you go 😊 We still love this bunbun RP and hope you guys enjoy the update 💗</p>
<p>Keyz 💖: I’m alive! Thank you to everyone who waited so patiently for this and stuck by us through the long wait and all the stress of the last year and change. Wolfy Tony is back babey and life is alright~ Enjoy the update! 💖</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments/kudos/etc =  💗💖<br/>💖 <a href="Http://starkerkeyz.tumblr.com">starkerkeyz</a><br/>💗 <a href="Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com">the-mad-starker</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>